


Safe and Sound

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [127]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian mentions he's afraid of losing his happy ending, Emma wants to know what it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Part of her was terrified when Ursula had said that she dumped Killian in the sea; the other half wanted to rip into pieces of calamari and feed her to whatever creatures she could find.

She knew that she shouldn’t have let Killian go off with Ursula alone. She may have trusted him enough to know he was good at staying alive, but she should have known better than to let him go alone with a woman who clearly hated him for some reason or the other.

So when he had walked in to the cabin, she let out a sigh of relief. Emma was very tempted to jump him right there and press a kiss against his lips, but given the current situation, it wouldn’t have been very appropriate.

And as he restored the happy ending he had apparently taken from her, Emma’s heart melted ever so slightly as she watched Ursula regain her voice and be reunited with her estranged father.

“I can’t help but worry with all this talk about villains and the book,” he had said to her once they were alone. “When I was trying to help Ursula today, there was a moment when I nearly snapped and became the villain I once was, again.”

“But you didn’t,” she reminded him. “You helped her get her happy ending in the end, despite what may have happened along the way.”

 “I’m afraid,” he said, in a near whisper. “Regina is a reformed villain, but she still lost her happy ending. What if I lose mine too?”

She stared at him, moving closer ever so slightly, “If you’re afraid of losing your happy ending that means that you already found yours. What is it?”

“You really don’t know?” Killian asked her in wonder. “It’s you, Emma. You’re my happy ending.”

She was speechless as she stepped closer to him, and kissed him tightly running her hands along his body, just holding him close to her. He kissed her back as well, his hand and his hook resting along her back.

A stray tear slipped down her face before she could stop it.

When they pulled away, he looked at her in concern, “What is it, Love?” he asked her carefully, using a finger to wipe it away.

“I was really scared,” she confessed. “When Ursula said she hurt you. I thought I lost you and I didn’t know what to do. Killian, you may be scared about turning into a villain, but, we all have darkness inside of us, and we all have light. We just have to choose who we want to be. When Ursula said she hurt you, a part of me had dark thoughts as well. And if something really had happened to you, I honestly don’t know what I would have done.”

She was quiet for a few moments, “It’s different with you. I didn’t love Neal when he died. I hadn’t loved him for years, despite my parents’ meddling. And with Walsh, I was about to break up with him anyway, and it’s hard to mourn someone who was apparently a monkey. I never had a chance to care for Graham when he was killed. But you’re different. I-I love you,” she whispered. “I love you so much, and it terrifies the hell out of me. But I also know that I don’t want to run from this, or from you, and I just want you in my life all the time. So if they try and take me away from you, or vice versa, then there will be hell to pay. Because I refuse to lose you.”

He smiled softly at her as he pulled her closer against him so their bodies were touching. “I love you too, Emma. So much more than you could ever possibly know. And I promise I will fight for you until my dying breath, whether that’s today, or another three hundred years from now. I will fight for you, for us, and for our family. I promise I will love you forever.”

She grinned ever so softly as she cuddled into his chest. She felt reassured by his embrace as she felt his heart beating in his chest, safely due to a spell she had cast several weeks prior.

“Can we go home now?” she asked softly, causing him to chuckle.

“Aye, let’s do that. I say we watch a movie on Netflix that we watch together with some hot chocolate and popcorn,” he said with a kiss to her forehead.

“Sounds like a swell idea,” she said, as she pulled away, but held his hand tightly as they walked together, and in that time Emma never before felt happier as she smiled softly at Killian and felt safe. If this was what True Love was, then she was glad she had let down her walls enough to let it, and him, in.

 


End file.
